A One Of A Kind Family
by Pricat
Summary: Perry and Vanessa are starting their new life together and with moving to Ontario, there's plenty of adventures especially when Vanessq's pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Today I discovered an new pairing for PnF, Human Perry/Vanessa thanks to the fic, Platypus's Intuition and it was so kawali, I just had to write.**

**In this story, Perry and Vanesa are starting their own life in Ontario, Canda and Perry is scared , when Vanessa has a huge surprise for him, but he can face them, along with Doofy moving in.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a couple of years since Perry had turned human, and had found and fell in love with his nemesis/frenemy's daughter, Vanessa and had started with that day when she'd invited him to that Gothic fair and one thing had lead to another.

At first, Phineas was mad, even cautious since Vanessa's father was their friend's sworn enemy but Vanessa gave them no cause for concern, and had helped with their wedding which had been extraordinary, especially the cake which was in the shape of an inator, making Vanessa laugh and Perry smile, knowing his boys and Doof had made the cake.

But now that morning, Vanessa and Perry were at her house packing up stuff, as they were moving to Ontario, Canada to start their new life, but Charlene smiled helping her son in law pack, but was stunned hearing that her daughter's husband used to be a platypus who kicked her ex-husband's butt on a daily basis.

"Perry, you okay?

Do you need help?" she asked.

Perry shook his head in reply, knowing in a couple of days, they'd be leaving Danville but would be helping out the Candian branch of the O.W.C.A, as he had a special watch Doof had given him, that would enable him to turn back into a platypus at will, when he pressed a button but Vanessa hadn't told him that her Dad was moving in with them.

She hoped things wouldn't be too crazy, but it was hard when your father in law was a former evil genius and your husband was a secret agent platypus turned human.

"We're almost done, guys.

We're going to Dad's for lunch/." she said as Perry smiled.

He knew that Doof wouldn't be happy that they were moving, knowing how attached he was to Vanessa but hoped he'd be okay.

Vanessa smiled, seeing the hoverjet, climbing in, as she knew how to drive.

Perry smiled, as he was happy having his wife by his side.

They then took off to D.E.I.

* * *

Doof was putting away his inators, with teary eyes, as he knew his baby girl and his frenemy were coming over, but it brought sad yet proud tears to his dark blue eyes, knowing he would get to be with them in Canda but was scared on the inside.

His train of thought was brought to a stop hearing the doorbell.

"I'm coming." he said wiping tears away.

He opened the door, seeing his baby girl and Perry there, as he hugged them tightly, making Perry's cheeks deepen with redness.

"Dad, it's okay.

Let's go inside." Vanessa said.

She'd grown her hair, as it covered her face, but put it into a raven braid which Perry thought was cute, but she wore black jeans with biker boots, and a black and white striped top.

Perry saw that Doof had been quiet which worried him a little, knowing he was usually chatty when they came over but knew what was happening was a huge deal, as his kids knew doing this would make him happy, but knew unlike them, it was harder for Doof to let go.

He then saw him sipping hot chocolate while they were drinking coffee.

He sighed, getting up.

But Vanessa handed her Dad his plane ticket.

"Are you sure I'm not gonna bother you guys?" he asked.

"Nope we want you to join us.

Especially when we have kids." she told him.

Doof hugged her toight.

They then rejoined Perry, but Doof seemed happier making the teal haired twenty five year old happy.

Vanessa smiled playfully hearing her Dad and Perry talking about old times.

She knew moving would be an adventure.


	2. Moving to Canda

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Nattymac and the others who reviewed.**

**Perry and Vanessa are moving to Canda but Perry has anxiety issues.**

* * *

The next morning, Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as the alarm clock had woken him up, but smiled seeing Vanessa still asleep but woke her up knowing today they were leaving for Ontario but got dressed at once and got into the car, as Vanessa was driving this time.

Charlene had given them her number so she could call them when they got settled in.

She knew they'd do well on their own but liked how Vamnessa had grown from somebody always wanting to bust her Dad, to somebody who accepted her father even if he was strange sometimes especially talking about the secret agent who always beat him up.

She hoped they'd have grandchildren, but wouldn't rush them.

Perry then sighed, as they arrived in the parking lot of Danville International Airport as he'd never flown in an airplane before, because he'd been a platypus and his family always gave him something to make him sleep.

"You'll be fine, Perry.

You deal with danger everyday.

So flying for the first time shouldn't bother you." Vanessa told him.

He nodded, getting out of the car as they were holding hands walking into the terminal, as Vanessa noticed people staring at her husband, as they'd never seen anybody like him before.

Sure as a human, Perry had some quirks like chattering when he was nervous but she didn't care as he was her brave agent and she wouldn't let anybody hurt him.

"Let's check in, Perry.

Then we can get some breakfast." she said.

Perry agreed, as they headed to the Air Canda check in booth, as there wasn't that much of a queue but the Air Canda oman was staring at Perry.

"Your name is Perry Platysmirtz, huh?

That's an odd name.

But you look like an unusual person.

Like who in the world has teal hair?" she said checking in.

Vanessa's blood boiled in anger hearing such mean comments directed towards her husband but gave her a death glare making the woman nervous.

"Some people like the unusual, thank you very much." she snarled.

Perry felt a little better hearing her say that but was quiet as they left to get something to eat.

* * *

Vanessa noticed that Perry was quiet while they were at the food court, but had a feeling it was to do with the way people acted around him but she knew that he was Agent P and nothing ever scared him.

"You shouldn't care what others say, Perry.

You're a wonderful platypus and human.

They don't get it." she told him holding his hand.

He blushed, as he knew she was right, but tensed up hearing their flight was boarding, but unaware that Doof was in the queue ahead of him, but Vanessa smirked, as her husband tensed up.

"It'll be fine, my brave agent." she told him.

His heart felt like it was on it's own mission as they boarded the plane, but Vanessa smirked hearing her Dad a few rows away, but was helping her husband with his seatbelt but he looked a little green as the plane took off, but she saw him throw up in the sick bag, but she understood hugging him.

"It's okay, it is your first time flying.

You'll get used to it in time." she said as she was listening to music.

He felt tired as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Vanessa smiled kissing his forehead.

* * *

Doof smiled, as he was talking to Vanessa sitting in a seat beside Perry but he noticed his frenemy was deep asleep but understood after Vanessa told him what had happened at the airport, but understood, as he knew things would get better over time.

She saw he was eating a cookie and relaxed but saw Perry beginning to stir along with the Seatbelt Fasten sign as he got back into his seat, but was looking forward to living in Canda with his baby girl and his frenemy as the plane was landing at Ontario International.


	3. Adjusting To Their New House

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed especially BJXFOREVER as they started this awesome couple.**

**The new couple have moved into the house, but Perry had to start work at once and Doofy showed up.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he and Vanessa arrived at their new house in the town but it had a front yard with a tire swing meaning when they had kids, they could play as it was a safe area to live in but saw that their stuff was already here, but before he could help her, he felt his spy watch buzz, but pressed the button, becoming platypus again as Vanessa kissed his bill after bending down to his level.

"Go kick butt, honey.

I can hold down the fort." she told him.

He nodded leaving, feeling bad as they had just gotten here and already he had to work, but Vanessa then heard the doorbell ring as her Dad entered but looked tired as he was jet lagged, but was making him something to eat and smiled, but looked like she'd gained weight.

She hoped that [erry was okay, as she was willing to make this work

* * *

Perry was stunned, returning home, finding Doof helping Vanessa unpack as she was ordering pizza but she frowned, seeing her husband with minor wounds but knew that he would go take a hot bath but he hugged her leg before going upstairs to the bathroom, but pressed the button on the watch, becoming human again drawing a hot bath but dived in, soaking the floor.

His eyes then closed in sleep as he fell asleep in the water, but he noticed that Vanessa had a little weight but had a feeling that was because of the little wrestling match they'd had on their honeymoon,, but hoped that thungs were okay, but climbed out of the bath, but was drying off and put on teal pyjamas, but went downstairs but saw Doof watching CBC, as soap operas.

"Hey, buddy good bath?" he asked him.

Perry nodded in reply, but didn't know that he was staying and not visiting, but they heard the doorbell ring, as the pizza guy was here.

"I'll get it!" Vanessa said to them.

She saw the pizza guy stare at her but she just handed him the money, slamming the door, but went into the kitchen as Doof and Perry entered the kitchen, but all three of them were sitting around the table.

"How do you like the house, Dad?" Vanessa asked Doof.

"I love it, pumpkin." he told her as Perry smiled.

He knew things were okay.

* * *

"Perry, I don't feel so good." Vanessa said around six in the morning.

Perry saw her get up, running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet, but he was worrying over nothing, but he was hoping that his wife would be okay.

But he decided to call the doctor to check her out.


	4. Finding Out About Being A Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Vanessa finds out she's pregnant.**

**But Perry's not happy but she'll help him through it.**

* * *

Vanessa was nervous as she and Perry were in the doctor's waiting room because Vanessa had a feeling she knew what was wrong but was scared, knowing Perry mightn't want to be a father yet but she sighed , hearing the nurse call her but Perry was anxious, especially as Doof had joked that Vanessa might be pregnant and hoped this wasn't the case, as he wasn't ready to be a father.

_What if Vanessa's pregnant?_

_I know we wanted to have a family but I was hoping that it wouldn't happen until much later in our lives, when my work wouldn't need me._

_Maybe the doctor will put her on a diet, that's it._

He then saw Vanessa come out as the doctor wanted to speak to the both of them, but Perry tensed up entering the doctor's office.

"Congrats, Mr Platysmirtz you're going to be a father." he said to him.

Vanessa saw the colour drain from her husband's face as she knew this would upset him but knew he'd understand but they then left, but she noticed he was quiet as they were driving home, but understood as she would talk to him at home.

* * *

perry was still quiet as he was thinking about the impending infant that would be joining their family, as Vanessa was making Japanese tea for him with scones knowing they loved these and wanted to cheer him up, as Doof was sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, my little protege is on the way?

That's wonderful!" he said as Vanessa gave him a look.

Perry sighed, knowing that Doof would be happy about being a grandfather but hoped he wouldn't turn it evil, but he nervously smiled, but wasn't that overjoyed but Vanessa was happy and he didn't want to ruin that for sighed, drinking tea, but he then heard a sound as somebody had entered, but Doof smiled seeing Platyborg, but wondered what he was doing here.

"I decided to move in with you guys." he said as Vanessa smiled.

"I guess he could be our pet." she said as Doof agreed.

Platyborg smirked as he knew that things in this new life were going to be crazy, especially when the kid was born, as Doof had told him.

Perry sighed as he needed time to get used to this news as having a child was a big deal, and he didn't want to blow it.

He then went out for a while to think.

Doof saw a sad look on Vanessa's face.

He would talk to her when Perry left the house.

* * *

Vanessa was sitting on the couch listening to music but wondered what her Dad wanted to talk to her about, but smiled when it was about her being pregnant, but he was hugging her.

"Don't worry, baby girl, he'll come around.

He's going through a lot of new challenges from adjusting to being a human, moving here and learning that he'll be a father but he'll push through this like he always does." he assured her.

Vanessa rested her head on his arm, hoping that he was right.


	5. Arrival Of An New Family Member

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story , and thanks to everybody that's reviewed and sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Nine months have passed, and the babe's born, but Perry's still a little anxious to the idea of being a father, but he'll get used to being one.**

* * *

Nine months had passed, since that day Perry had found out he was to be a father, along with Vanessa but he was a little more excited after getting over the shock.

He had helped turn the other spare room into an nursery for the infant, but Doof had put his own little touches to the project, but Vanessa had supervised him in this.

He'd returned from work, with minor wounds all over his teal furred body, but went to clean up, but went to take a bath, after kissing Vanessa, while standing on a stool.

He then pressed a button on the watch on his left wrist, as he became a human again, but got into the bath, sighing.

He was hoping Vanessa's water wouldn't break yet, but saw Doof enter, looking freaked.

Perry blushed, as Doof was seeing him in the water, without any clothes on.

"Vanessa, her water broke!

I'm gonna take her to the hospital, okay?

Join us when you can, okay?" he said.

"Y-Yeah, I will." he replied.

Perry was feeling scared, as he got out of the bath at once, but got dressed, heading to the hospital, as Platyborg was in the backseat, since he couldn't be left alone.

"So the babe's coming, huh Perry?" he said smirking.

"Yes, Yes it is Platyborg." he told him.

He made it to the hospital, dashing in through the doors, finding Doof in the waiting room, but Doof hugged him.

"H-How is she, Doofy?" he asked anxious.

"They just took her in, Perry.

Take a seat, as it's gonna be a while." Doof told him.

The teal haired male understood, but anxiety was in his dark, chocolate brown eyes.

_I hope nothing goes wrong in there, as I care about Vanessa and will about our kid._

_But Doofy looks so calm, about this._

_But then again, he's been through this._

_When Vanessa was born._

His train of thought was broken, as a hand was on his shoulder, as Perry looked up seeing it was Doof's.

"I see this is making you excited, but scared huh?" Doof told him.

"Yeah, I guess, Doofy...

I'm just scared about scrweing the kid up, Doofy.

But worried, in case the kid has my genes, as I'm not... you know?" he told him.

"Even if you're half platypus and a human, you won't screw the kid up.

That'll be my job, trust me.

You and Vanessa will be perfect parents, believe me.

You're good with kids, like your owners." Doof told him.

A small smile was on his face, but later they heard loud crying around four in the morning, as Doof and Perry ran in, but saw a baby in Vanessa's arms.

It had Perry's chocolate brown eyes, but stunned seeing small paw like hands and webbed feet, making Perry freaked.

But it didn't have a tail, making him relieved.

"Aw, it's ute!" Doof said.

"Dad, it's a girl!" Vanessa said.

But Perry felt a tiny paw like finger wrapped around his finger, but his heart melted at this.

"I think somebody's saying hello, Perry." Vanessa told him.

Perry then picked the infant up, but there was a smile on the infant's face, making him chatter, as she laughed.

"Aw, somebody likes you!" Doof said taking a photo.

"Yeah, I know, Doofy.

I'm beginning to like being a father, guys." he told them.

Vanessa then had the infant in her arms again, but Doof wanted to stay, but Perry knew they both needed sleep, but would visit her tomorrow.

"I love you, Vanessa along with our daughter.

I'll see ya tomorrow." Perry said kissing Vanessa.

Doof then hugged her, but was already planning things in his head, as he had plans for his grand daughter.

Perry rolled his eyes, seeing a planning look on his frenemy's face as they left.

But Platyborg wondered why the baby wasn't coming home yet.

"They'll be back in a few days, Platyborg." he told him.

They then left the hospital parking lot.

Perry was on paternity leave, but was looking forward to being a father, but hoped his child wouldn't have a chotic childhood.

* * *

Doof had left cookies and milk on Perry's bedside, knowing they hadn't eaten since before leaving for the hospital, but Perry was getting into his teal pyjamas, but he left the room before Perry entered, as he was still a little embarrassed about earlier.

He then went into his room, finding Platyborg lying on his bed, but yawning.

"Hey, Doofy.

Things are gonna be crazy here, once the baby's here." he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"But it'll be fun, Platyborg.

Having a little protege, to train to be evil.

Just like her grandfather!" he said.

"Yeah, like Perry's gonna let that happen." he replied.

Doof then saw the cybernetic male climb into bed beside him, as he didn't sleep well on his own, because of what had happened in the 2nd Dimension.

He smiled, falling asleep.

* * *

"Thanks, Perry." Vanessa said.

Perry had visited his wife and child in the hospital, but had brought artifcal reoses for her, but had gotten his child a stuffed platypus which she loved, but was cuddling.

"It seems somebody's got your genes, but in a good way.

Be thankful, as it's a good thing." Vanessa told him.

Perry was anxious, seeing some teal tufts on the baby's chin.

He calmed, knowing things would be okay.

He wanted to make being a father work.

But he noticed her tail bone was longer and beaver like.

Perry's hazel eyes went wide.

He then needed to talk to Doof later, but was hugging his daughter.

"So what should we call her, Perry?" Vanessa asked.

"L-Luna." he replied.

"That's a beauitful name, Perry." Vanessa told him.

He smiled, as she kissed him.

He was happy hearing that Vanessa and Luna could come home tomorrow.

He then saw that visiting hours were over, as he left.


End file.
